Cuckoo
by You'reABirdOfTheSummer
Summary: Hermione has always like watching. Her job has bought her to Forks, to stay with her estranged uncle and cousin to study vampires whilst posing as FHS student. Hermione had never needed magic to manipulate. AU OOC/Slytherin Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Author's Note:** Hi everyone, I'm doing another tw/hp crossover, and I solemnly swear it won't end like the last one.

But once again, I am challenging the Hermione/Edward cliché. Usually, there is some competition between Hermione and Bella. And Hermione wins because essentially, she is the better, kinder hearted human being. Well not this time. Hermione is a Slytherin. OOC from the start- that is the entire point of me writing this fanfic. She's not evil, but she is decidedly Slytherin.

This is my foray into writing, manipulative, bitchy, strong, perhaps completely unlikable characters just because I want to. And I thought why not do it with some of the best loved/well known literary figures of current pop culture. Hermione, Bella, Rosalie and Jessica have come under my firing line. So, be prepared to dislike them and their actions, but hey it might be interesting. That's the aim.  
So if you leave a review saying how OOC they are and how I should rewrite it. I will direct you to this AN.

Carry on.

* * *

_Carlisle sat on the sofa, impossibly elegant as always and face impassive. Esme sat perched at his elbow, her motherly face drawn into an expression of concern. _

_"We are a family," Carlisle explained in his deep, calming baritone. "We look out for one another. No matter what happens we will stick by one another, because that is what families do, even if the situation we find ourselves in is not…" he paused for a moment. "Ideal." _

_Esme nodded, her chestnut, Hollywood curls bouncing. _

_"If you have found your soul mate, then who are we to judge you?" she asked, taking Carlisle's hand in own. "We are your family and we are happy for you. Even if we don't agree with certain actions."_

_"Exactly, Esme and I will be here for you no matter what happens." _

_She nods again. _

_"We had hoped… that your first-" she stopped herself. "It is no matter. You may have thought you found your soul mate once, but now you know the difference. I am sure you will very happy with her. The break-up was a pity that's all." _

Alice gasped as she opened her eyes.

Edward's fingers had stilled at the piano keys.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked, rising from her seat by the window and dropping down next to Alice. "Alice, what did you see?" she repeated, more demanding this time.

"One of us isn't with their soul mate," Alice said, her voice strangely hollow. "One of us is going to find someone new… their soul mate."

"But we're all…" Rosalie started, but she trailed off. _But we're all with someone. _

Alice nodded, and clutched her hand.

"What if it's me and Jasper," she whispered, panic welling within her and bubbling up into her voice.

Rosalie was silent, catching Edward's eye.

"Don't worry about it Alice," she instructed, before rising and retaking her seat by the window.

xxx

Hermione Granger had made it.

She had seen herself through seven years of magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and now she was starting her first solo assignment for her graduate career- freelancing for the C.F. Weasley corporation in conjunction with the British ministry of magic.

Eight years ago she had not even known she was magical, and now here she was, a fully qualified, world renowned witch.

Those seven years at Hogwarts had been tumultuous to say the least, the years interspersed with murderous plots, dark uprisings and rebellion. But through everything, she and her best friend Draco- and her sworn arch-nemeses/ grudging Gryffindor accomplices Potter and Weasley she had overthrown anything which tried to disturb her world.

Even if camping for three months in the same tent as Ronald Weasley was her idea of torture, she had done it, and in so had defeated a Dark Lord, catapulting herself up into the stratosphere of fully-fledged celebrity, a household name in the wizarding world.

Plus, she was the first, and perhaps most memorable Slytherin head girl for three decades- since Draco's mother no less- a duty she would much have preferred to share with him, rather than Potter who was about as useful as a damp piece of bread.

Draco had gone into magical law in the ministry, and in true snake style they had landed and successfully launched a campaign for the promotion of welfare for humanoid species. Draco was staying in the office back in London, but Hermione working under the zoological researcher turned successful entrepreneur Charles Weasley, was going to do the research necessary to back this controversial bill, combining her loves of investigating and writing- with a healthy mix of reading and learning thrown in the mix too. She was going undercover into an American High School after all.

On the 23rd of October- the day she begun she was filled with anticipation.

The town of Forks was a small town, by local standards- but to Hermione who grew up in a small village in Kent the fact it had a supermarket, albeit a small one, made it practically metropolitan.

She had apparated from the Western America Ministry in California, and was immediately stunned by the difference in climate between the two places. Here the dark clouds hung low over the evergreen forest, raindrops still clinging from their needles from the last shower. It was practically like being back in England.

As promised a car, full of her suitcases was waiting for her in the car park behind the small supermarket, a gift from Draco- for work purposes of course. He had wanted to get her a Lamborghini, but instead settled for a modest vehicle which wouldn't look too out of place, even if it was a bit more luxurious than one would expect someone of her age to be driving.

She pulled out of the car park, making sure to stay on the right side of the road- which felt completely alien- and followed the instructions she had been given to find her uncle, Charlie Swan's house.

Charlie was her father's half-brother. Her grandmother had come from Forks, and had a family here before moving to England. Under normal circumstances, Hermione would have never have come to stay- mainly because her father and his older brother had scarcely corresponded for the last twenty years. It took a little bit of magical persuasion for Charlie to forget the resentment he had for his mother, and by extension her 'new' family and the son which replaced him.

Not only was it a convenient place to stay for her research, given the magical community in the area, her cousin, Isabella rumour had it was also dating a vampire- which could give Hermione an edge in observing their relations with humans. In the back of her mind though, she did hope to reunite the factions of her family? Quite simply no.

The thought had never crossed through Hermione's mind.

Isabella was only a little younger than her, and she was posing as two years younger than her actual age so she could attend high school and watch the vampires in a mundane academic setting.

She was excited to meet Isabella, whom she had never met. She knew what it was like to be an only child, Hermione had only one other cousin, an accountant in Aberdeen. She hoped Bella would provide some amusement for her.

She pulled up at the address she had been given, a small house near the edge of the forest.

It was nice enough, fitting for the police chief in this little town. She stopped, blocking in a red Chevy truck which looked like it would fall apart at any moment.

Cautiously she got out of the car, smoothing down her shirt as she did, slightly self-consciously.

The door opened after just one ring, clearly she was expected.

"Hermione!"

The witch felt herself being pulled into a strong embrace.

Evidently when he was being persuaded to take in his niece, the ministry had added a little too much enthusiasm. Hermione return the hug with equal force.

"It's so good to see you," he told her, though they had never met as he pulled back and for the first time Hermione got a good look at her uncle.

Both her father and Charlie must have taken after their mother, for they both sported the same short dark hair, brown eyes and shortly cropped moustaches.

Her father was taller though, and he had not let his trim physique become a victim to take-outs like his older brother must have. Though Hermione knew that was probably down to her mother's health food obsession.

"Thank you so much for having me, Uncle Charlie," she replied, laying it on thick as she beamed at him.

"It's nothing of course, we're family, come in, come in," he said, ushering her through the doorway and into the house, shutting the door on the impending downpour. Hermione couldn't help but smirk at how easy he was to manipulate.

Isabella stood in the doorway to the front room, leaning on the doorframe with a frown, but her gaze and her distaste were directed at her father.

"It's lovely to meet you Isabella," Hermione said, stepping forward. "I'm Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella," she corrected immediately. Hermione was taken aback, she was not used to being talked to in such a manner. Hermione surveyed her through narrow, critical eyes. They were strikingly similar. Hermione was an inch or two taller than Bella, and her hair was wavy, shorter and a warm caramel, rather than Bella's straight, dark mahogany. But the differences ended there. They both had pale skin, the same intelligent dark eyes set in pretty heart shaped faces and slim figures.

"I didn't know my dad had a niece," she commented, off hand. Hermione forced a smile. But it was more of a smirk, Bella wondered if that was her perpetual expression.

"Nor did I until recently, Bella," she replied lightly, trying to diffuse the obvious tension in the room. Although Hermione did not know it, Bella was seething internally, her father had shaken her hand when he picked her up from the airport- his own daughter! And here was this English girl swanning in, the daughter of a brother he had never even mentioned and he hugged her like they had been friends for years.

It was ridiculous. It was unacceptable.

"How about you show Hermione to her new room, Bella?" Charlie prompted, oblivious to his daughter's mood. She nodded once and climbed the stairs, not bothering to explain any of the other doors. It was a three bedroom house, with an upstairs bathroom. Charlie had the biggest room, Bella had been worried for a second that he would have moved into the smaller one and let her have the master bedroom. But the idea had passed, Bella was content with them having rooms of equal size. Besides she had a view of the forest and Hermione a view of the road, so she was content.

"This is it," Bella said shortly. "Bathroom is across the landing."

"Thank you," Hermione said, voice sickly sweet but her underlying distaste at her cousin painfully obvious in her tone. "Would you mind helping with my suitcases."

Bella looked at her for a moment, their disdain for one another paralleled.

"I have an assignment to do," was her only response. Hermione nodded once.

"I can manage I'm sure," she replied, her lips quirking into a forced smile.

It didn't take long to unpack, seeing as all her magical items could not be on display in her new bedroom. They were kept in the suitcase, which were securely locked and stowed under her bed.

When Hermione left her room after packing, Bella was in fact not doing an assignment she was sat at the kitchen table eating a pop tart.

Completely ignoring her, she went into the front room.

"Uncle Charlie," she said loudly, raising her voice to be heard over the baseball game.

"I'm just going to go for a drive, find school and the shop," she told him.

"Bella will go with you if you want," he offered, good naturedly.

"Bella is too busy," she replied, feeling her cousin move up behind her. "She has a very important assignment."

Once the car door had shut behind her, Hermione let out a deep breath. The awkwardness in that house was stifling. She vowed to not let it get to her, it wasn't her fault there obviously some daddy-issues going on with Bella.

She pulled out of the drive way, and through the town. But she had already looked around the shops and got her bearings. She wanted to search the forest for potions ingredients, it cost almost five galleons and took a week for the ingredients she wanted to be delivered by owl to Forks. She had no idea why, but she had decided to forage for her own and stick to her supplies as best as she could. Perhaps if someone came to visit her, she would convince them to stop off in Diagon Alley for her.

She pulled into a lay by just out of town, and followed a hiking trail up through the forest.

Soon she deviated from the path, eyes trained on the undergrowth.

She stopped and surveyed a deep purple flower for a moment, before bending, sleeve pulled over her hand and plucked it from the soil.

"Don't touch that!"

Hermione jumped, dropping the flower.

Her nature response was to reach for her wand but she refrained. She had to remember that she couldn't pull her wand out on a muggle here. The feel of it safely in its holster, available at the flick of her wrist made her feel a lot safer.

"It's poisonous."

The speaker was young, with a southern lilt and soft waves of golden hair. But it was his eyes which alerted me immediately to what he was.

A vampire.

Class III, subtype V to be exact.

A vegetarian, judging by the gold. He must be hunting.

A dangerous position for her to be in none the less, if she were a normal human.

Vampires, when hunting get so in the zone that is difficult for vegetarians to refrain from feeding should an unsuspecting human stumble into their path. In addition to the wand , which she could use for self-defence, magic helped her in another manner.

Hermione was a witch, and a powerful one at that. She had magic in every cell of her body, it ran though her veins and leaked from her pores, shrouding her in its protection. This defence, in someone with the power like Hermione possessed would mean a vampire wouldn't even be able to sense her blood, and the bloodlust wouldn't begin to fog the brain of a new-born until there was so much on the ground in front of her that she had surely died already.

Hermione stood in the woods in perfect health with a wand on her had nothing to worry about.

But a Hermione that had lost a leg a few hours ago, snapping her wand in the process- well that was dangerous.

"So you know your plants," she replied, rising from her stopped position.

"What's a girl like you doing out here picking poisonous plants?" he questioned, his gold eyes narrowed questioningly. Hermione was struggling to come up with a reply to that, perhaps he would believe she was planning a murder- but it seemed his question was rhetorical. "I haven't seen you around here before, I would have remembered," he continued.

"Do you make it a habit of knowing everyone?" she countered, crossing her arms over her chest. The vampire smirked.

"My father is the chief of medicine at the local hospital," he explained. "Usually we meet everyone. You must be one lucky young lady."

"Actually I only just moved here, this afternoon actually," she explained. "I'm about to start at Forks High School. As a junior."

"Then I believe an introduction is in order," he said, closing the space between them and taking her hand. The cool grasp she was expecting did not disappoint.

"Jasper Hale, senior," he said, before pressing his icy lips to the back of her hand. Surprised but this old fashioned gesture, rather than the handshake she was expecting, it was a moment before she responded.

"Hermione Granger."

"That's very interesting, Miss Granger."

Hermione guessed he was referring to her scent, or lack of, not her unusual first name.

xxx

"Jasper," Esme said when he returned through the window. "You've been gone for hours."

He nodded, sending the drops of rain which were clinging to his hair onto the carpet. He was soaked through.

"I met a girl in the woods," he said breathily, before his lips spread into a grin. "And I couldn't smell her blood. Not at all."

Alice's hand clamped to her mouth, a strangled sob escaping her lips. Unusually for Jasper, he hardly noticed his eyes were wide, but he was obviously so self-contained within his own thoughts that he could hardly feel the emotions of those around him.

Rosalie bit her lip and followed Alice upstairs, glaring at oblivious Jasper who had sunk down onto the sofa, head in his hands and gaze distant.

"It doesn't mean anything Alice, don't me upset," she hissed through the closed door. "It could be the same for all of us, you never know."

* * *

**(AN) **Review or I'll introduce an adorable child/puppy into this story and kill them off in the most heart wrenching way possible just to spite you all. This is a very real threat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to share a lift to school?" Hermione asked Bella as they sat at the kitchen table. Bella was chewing poptarts and Hermione had just sat down with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. She looked disdainfully down at the breakfast- which she had previously refused.

"My boyfriend is giving me a lift," she replied self-importantly. "You know the way, right?"

She did not stay in the room long enough to get an answer.

Hermione rolled her eyes and forked her eggs more violently than necessary.

_Suit yourself. _

Hermione left long before Bella had been picked up by said boyfriend, she had to face the first entrance alone.

She took a space at the front of the car park, she felt as if there was some sort of unspoken rule about parking spaces, but she wasn't going to follow it.

The mere mortals of Forks High School would surely understand, or they would do, after a carefully placed spell.

It was overcast, but so far the rain had held off which she was grateful for, she didn't have to go into her first class like a drowned rat.

She knew she had arrived in plenty of time, so it was actually a pleasant surprise when someone came up and introduced themselves to her.

"My name is Mike," said the boy eagerly, shaking her hand over-enthusiastically.

"Hermione," she replied with a smile, observing him carefully. "It's lovely to meet you."

Immediately a girl with long brown hair and beady dark eyes appeared next to him.

"Eric's not going to be happy about you taking his position as welcoming committee," she quipped, extending her hand. "I'm Jessica. I love your accent."

"Thanks," Hermione replied with an elegant shrug. "Could you point me in the direction of the office, I have to get a timetable."

"I'll take you there," Mike volunteered immediately. Jessica cast him a side-ways glance, looking decidedly irritated.

"Mike will show the way, and you'll sit with us at lunch, yes?" she prompted with a large smile.

"I'd love to," she replied warmly. Jessica waved her fingers at the two of them as Mike led her away.

Immediately the questions began flowing.  
What grade are you in?  
Where are you from?  
What subjects are you taking?  
Have you met anyone yet?"

"Actually I have," Hermione replied to the last one, as Mike led her to the Maths building. "I met Jasper Hale yesterday."

"Did you," he said, trying to be casual. "Did you like him?"

"He was very nice," she replied. "And my cousin goes here too, Bella Swan." Mike stopped for a moment, as if he hadn't seen her face before.

"I can see the resemblance," he said finally.

* * *

"Are you excited, Eddie?" Rosalie whispered in his ear as they walked toward the cafeteria.

"What for?" was his only reply.

"Your soul mate is probably just through those doors, aren't you excited to meet her?" her eyes were alight, her comment struck Edward.

"Who says she's mine?" he almost growled.

Rosalie's lips quirked into a malicious smirk.

"Well it's not any of us, we're _happy_," she retorted acidly. "You'll know it's her when you see her."

Edward turned on his heel, storming out of the front doors of the school.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and continued on her way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Hermione carefully chose a ham sandwich and a green apple for lunch. It was sloppy joe day, and having never had one, she was confused and somewhat concerned by the meat concoction they were dolloping onto plates.

Jessica was already waving to her as she turned from the lunch queue and she accepted the seat next to her.

Of course she was the topic of conversation for the entire meal. Everyone wanted to know about her. When Jessica found out that Bella was her cousin, she looked as if she was about to blurt something out, but she held her tongue. She was laughing at Mike through a mouthful of sandwich when the table fell silent.

"Miss Granger," she turned.

"Mr Hale," she replied, swallowing the hunk of food thickly.

"I was just coming to check you were having a nice first day," he said politely, with a small smile.

"I am, thank you," she replied. "Everyone is being very…welcoming."

"Well I am glad about that," he said, nodding his head. "I'll leave you to your meal."

"What just happened," Jessica hissed incredulously as he walked away. She watched his retreating back.

Hermione shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich.

"How do you know Jasper Hale?" Jessica asked. "He usually looks like the company of anyone not in his family makes him want to rip out his own eyes."

"I ran into him in town yesterday," she replied by vaguely. She noticed Jessica's eyes were still trained on the group of vampires in the corner.

"Who are they?" she asked, guessing this was a topic Jessica would relish discussing. She was not wrong. Jessica turned round, leaning forward on her elbows.

"Those are the Cullens. I don't know where Edward is, probably somewhere off with Bella. But Doctor Cullen and his wife adopted five children. Jasper and Rosalie, the blonde twins. Emmett, the big guy, Alice the small one, and Edward, Bella's boyfriend."

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet," Hermione replied. Jessica snorted.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you."

* * *

Edward was pacing back and forward like a caged animal.

"I thought we had agreed we were leaving!" he said, running a hand through his hair. "Weeks ago!"

"We only agreed because you seemed to think it would keep Bella from throwing her life away," Rosalie replied. "And now, we can stay and she won't because you are going to split up anyway."

Edward stilled, his gaze hard on Rose.

"You do not know that that vision was about me," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "Bella and I are meant to be together."

"You're meant to be together so much, you want to leave her," Rosalie scoffed, rising fluidly from her chair. "You want to martyr yourself for your love Edward. How noble."

"Children," Esme snapped, uncharacteristically firm. "Stop fighting."

"Edward seems to think that his relationship with Bella is the same as mine with Emmett and the one between Jasper and Alice. It's not the same Edward! We are married, we have been together for years. Besides she is a human."

"I know you never liked her on that basis Rose, but you seem to think this new girl is my soul mate and you know nothing about her! But I'm taking bets she's a human."

"None of us can smell her Edward," she pressed. "Not one of us, she would be in no danger with us. Besides if she doesn't smell human, how do we know she is?"

"You're being ridiculous," Edward snarled.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders.

"You just can't take it. You're so masochistic. You need the pain Bella brings you to feel alive and you think that's love?"

"Don't you dare-" he started.

"Just dump her Edward!" Rosalie shouted. "You were going to do it anyway! Just tell her you don't love her. But don't do the leaving. We are not going to tear our lives apart so you can leave your girlfriend when your soul mate lives in the same town."

Edward pauses, taking a deep calming breath.

"Fine," he said taking a new tack. "But what if she's not my soul mate? What if she's Emmett's, don't you want to leave then?"

"Please," Rosalie scoffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder and lounging back down on the sofa. His gaze flicked to Alice, her eyes were shiny and her tiny hands shaking.

"If Jasper found his soul mate and it wasn't me… I would let him go. I love Jasper so much," she whispered. "I'd just want him to be happy. Whatever happened. Even if it wasn't with me. I would try to be happy for his happiness, however distraught it made me. I would rather die than let Jazz be unhappy."

Edward clenched his fingers into a fist.

"Bella is my soul mate," he said through gritted teeth. Rosalie snorted. "I'm not putting up with this."

He grabbed his jacket and stalked from the house. The rumble of the engine of his Audi leaving the garage made Rosalie shrug again.

"I'm going back to my book."


End file.
